


Sparks Of Red

by Akatsune



Category: Horror - Fandom, ItsJerryAndHarry, anime - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Ghosts, Horror, Love, Manga, Murder, Romance, ghost - Freeform, haunted, killer, killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatsune/pseuds/Akatsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna, Mizuki, Anrade, Dave, Shadow and Kate went through a normal day. After visiting an unusuall park they find a gate to a parallel universe. But, they get stuck in that universe, and they find out soon enough that if they want to survive, they need to go through a journey full of ghosts, monsters, blood and screams.</p>
<p>Who will give up first? What monsters will they find? Read now!</p>
<p>=+=</p>
<p>Anime fan-fiction.<br/>The characters are my friends from a Minecraft community called ItsJerryAndHarry :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mysterious Boy+Meet The Characters

**✖ Meet The Characters ✖**

 

All of the main characters in the story (aka the characters that appear in this "chapter") are my friends from a forum called ItsJerryAndHarry, or for short, IJAH. The forum is for IJAH's Minecraft server. I let my friends choose the personality, name and picture for their character. Mizuki is my character.

 

Luna (KittycatplaysMC on the IJAH forums)

_Age: 16_

_Personality: Bubbly, Chatterbox, Fun, Sweet, Kind, Caring, Funny, Awesome, Epic, Yandere, Short-tempered, Powerful, Extremely dangerous if angry, Silly, Neat, Artistic, Sly. Scared of shotguns._

_Picture:_

 

Mizuki (Vaicun on the IJAH forums, aka me x3)

_Age: 16_

_Personality: a bit bossy, can get really mad sometimes but mostly calm, scared of the dark._

_Photo:_

 

Anrade (anratork59 on the IJAH forums)

_Age: 16_

_Personality: a really good fighter, usually uses a shotgun. He is claustrophobic. He is friendly and likes to hang out with friends._

_Picture:_   
__

 

Dave (dmudstheaddict on the IJAH forums)

_Age: 16_

_Personality: Fears the love of his life will want to rape him to death. Loves to kill as a hobby._

_Picture:_

 

Shadow (ProCraftz on the IJAH forums)

_Age: 16_

_Personality: Hardly or never talks, scared of his (supposedly dead) cousin coming back from the grave._

_Picture:_

 

Kate (KateVampire on the IJAH forums)

_Age: 16_

_Personality: Shy but she is polite ( sometimes) and sensitive. She was depressed for a while because she lost her dad. She is afraid of darkness and spiders._

_Picture:_

 

 

**And now, we shall begin with the story!**

 

 _Luna's POV (Point Of View)_  
  
I took a deep breath and opened the door. I peeked my head inside. I saw a group of people sitting in a circle, they all looked at me and I could already feel my face getting redder. "Uh-um, hi..." I whispered out and walked inside.  
  
I sat down on one of the pillows next to a blond boy. He looked at me and smiled. I looked at his arms, he was playing with a small key chain that has a gun design on it. A woman that looked older than all of us spoke after an long awkward silence.  
  
"Welcome to the therapy group, I expect you all to respect each other" I gulped. Why was I sent here again? Oh yeah, because of my anger issues... I sat down in silence, looking down and clenching my fists that were laying on my legs.  
  
I was kinda bored throughout the entire session, I was too busy thinking about random stuff that were going through my head. Until the blond boy spoke. "I-I am claustrophobic, I think that's the reason I was sent here" he said hesitantly.  
  
I brought my legs to my chest and hugged them, laying my chin on my knees, closing my eyes.  _This is so boring..._ "Luna" the therapist said my name. I opened my eyes. "Why were you sent here?" I gulped. "Anger issues I guess" she nodded. "What makes you angry?" I rolled my eyes. "I don't know, stuff that annoy me" she nodded again.  
  
"Have you ever thought about the reason being so angry?" I sighed. Ever since my brother died I become very mad and sort of... Yandere I guess. I protected the people I care about, and if I wanted I could even kill the people I hate.  
  
After a short conversation the therapist nodded and said another boy's name. "Shadow? What about you?" He looked like he was in a different world, he was obviously daydreaming. He quickly snapped out of it and looked at the therapist in hesitation.  
  
"I-I... my c-cousin..." he looked at the giant clock on the wall and licked his lower lip, as for waiting for the session to end. The school bell rang and he quickly grabbed his bag and ran out of the room. What's with that boy?  
  
I grabbed my bag and stood up, before I could leave the room the blond boy stopped me and sticked out his hand. "I'm Anrade, and you're Luna right?" I shook his hand and nodded. "Yep." We quielty walked towards our classes, the room we had our session in was in school.  
  
 _Mizuki's POV_  
  
"You can't be serious" I said holding my stomach, laughing like a maniac. Dave took off his jacket. "Not funny" he said harshly yet smiled a bit. "It is" I said, looking at the huge ice cream stain that was on his jacket. "How did that happen anyways?" I asked wiping my tears off and calming down.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I bumped into a tree while eating the ice cream..." I laughed again, but then heard the school bell. "This is literally one of the funniest things I ever heard" I said to him while walking in the hallway to our classroom. He chuckled.  
  
We entered the classroom, the teacher still wasn't here. I saw someone on the back of the classroom looking outside the window, I quickly recognized her hair. "Kate!" I said calling her name out. She turned around and smiled. "Hi Mizuki" she said shyly. Kate was a shy girl, exactly the opposite of me. But we had lots in common so we were close friends. Me, Kate and Dave were some sort of a... "group".  
  
Kate was depressed for a while but gladly she's not depressed much now. Dave and Kate greeted each other too and we sat down. The teacher came in and glared at us because of the noise we made.  
  
I placed my right hand on the table and rested my chin on it, sighing in frustration. I hate school, my grades are decent but I hate it. It's so boring...  
  
Hopefully I will finish the day fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are going to be a bit short because when I started writing the first few, I wrote them in the IJAH forum and I didn't had enough characters to write a long good chapter, but I'll try making them as long as I can :3


	2. Weird Sky Color

_Mizuki's POV  
_  
I watched the clock, waiting for the pointer to point on 3 o'clock. Luckily, the clock was above the board so the teacher wouldn't notice I'm not paying attention to what she's saying. I looked to my left and saw Dave taking notes. "Psst, Dave!" I whispered.  
  
He turned to his side and arched an eyebrow. "I'm bored" I whispered again and he rolled his eyes and went back to taking notes. I quietly groaned. I looked to my right, Kate was looking outside the window. She always did that, and the teachers didn't care because they knew what she went through.  
  
I decided I shouldn't bother her, so I just rested my head on my hands sighing. I stared at the clock's pointer. 10 seconds until 3 o'clock! 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... The school bell rang and I stood up so fast the chair almost fell down. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom.  
  
"Mizuki wait!" Dave yelled out, still packing his belongings. I laughed evilly and ran in the hallway, completely ignoring the signs saying "do not run in the hallways!" no one can stop me when the day is over.  
  
 _Anrade's POV  
_  
I quickly placed my notebook in my bagpack. I sighed in relief, finally the day is over. I looked to my side and saw Luna packing her stuff as well. "Hey Luna, wanna come to the park later? Me and my friends are meeting there" I thought I should invite her, she seemed pretty cool.  
  
She swung her bag over her shoulder and shrugged. "Sure". We walked outside the classroom, walking in a hallway full of students. Suddenly, someone bumped into us from behind. We all fell down screaming, and  _everyone_ that were walking in that hallway were staring at us.  
  
My entire body ached, I felt bad for Luna because I fell on top of her, and the other girl was on top of me, so she had lots of extra weight on her. "Get off of me I can't breath!" she whined, the girl on my back slid off and laughed. I gathered the strength that was left in my body and stood up, helping Luna stand too.  
  
"A-are you okay?" I stuttered, she nodded and fixed her skirt. I turned to the other girl, she laughed hysterically. "You know you really shouldn't run in the hallways..." I hissed at her. She nodded. "I know, but who cares, as long as no one's hurt I can run" I rolled my eyes. "Well someone is obviously hurt" I said pointing at Luna.  
  
Luckily the students that stared at us kept going, so I didn't have to feel even more embarrassed. "Chill, she's fine, right?" She said looking at Luna. Luna nodded, "I'm fine don't worry". "Mizuki!" a boy yelled out, running in the hallway too. The girl turned around.  
  
"Hey Dave! hey Kate!" behind the guy's back was standing a girl that seemed extremely shy. "Who are they?" Dave pointed at us. I suddenly realized the hallway was empty. I grabbed Luna's hand, "we should go, it's already past 3pm" Dave crossed his hands on his chest.  
  
"Why are you being so shy?" I sighed and let go of her hand. "I'm Anrade, this is Luna, now we need to go" I started backing away but Luna stayed in place. "And who are you?" She said and smiled. The girl that bumped into us stepped forward. "I'm Mizuki, those are Dave and Kate" Kate shyly waved.  
  
"We're going to the park, do you want to join?" They changed looks and simply shrugged. "Why not?" I sighed. "Okay..." I said and we started walking. Why not letting them join us? They seem nice after all I guess...  
  
We started walking towards the park, Luna spoke to Kate and Mizuki was in a conversation with Dave. I put my hands in my pants' pockets and looked at the sky, it was still afternoon, but for some reason, the sky were a bit darker than the usuall, I mean, it was the end of the summer, the sky were supposed to get darker only at 7 or 8pm, and right now it was only 3:50pm, this is weird...


	3. The Park

_Kate's POV_  
  
At some point it was pretty cold. There were waves of cold breezes which kinda surprised me considering the fact it was summer. Luna and Anrade were pretty cool, I wasn't very stressed when I spoke to them. I felt a wave of shiver, and that's when I decided to finally mention the odd temperature.  
  
"Guys, am I the only one feeling a bit cold?" They all stopped talking and looked at me. They nodded and I heard a few whispers. "It's kinda odd isn't it? I mean it's summer after all..." they nodded again, agreeing with me. "The sky are darker than the usual" we all turned around and saw Anrade looking at the sky.  
  
We lifted up our gazes. It looked like it was 8pm... I looked at my phone's lock screen, no, it was still 3:56pm, so how is that even possible? "M-maybe we're just imagining it? I mean we're tired after all" Luna said and rubbed her left arm.  
  
We continued walking towards the park, which was apparently really far away from where we were, Anrade had to call to his friends a few times to let them know that we're going to be late so we had to stop a few times. The park was at the edge of the city, in an abandoned place surrounded with fields. We finally made it to a place surrounded in a hedge, and there was a black gate with red roses and vines on it.  
  
"This is the place" Anrade said. Everyone except for Anrade stared at the roses. "Wow..." Mizuki quietly said admiring the view. "If you guys think this is amazing, just wait until you see the inside" Anrade said with a smirk. He called Dave to help him open the creaky old gate.  
  
They pushed the gate open and me and the girls stayed back, waiting for the boys to reveal the paradise Anrade talked about so much. We had huge grins on our faces, but they quickly fade out as we saw the inside of the park. Anrade stood in the entrance shocked.  
  
"But... I... the park... what?" We were all confused. Instead of a beautiful paradise the entire place was covered in dry ground and dead bushes here and there. There were small bricks on the floor that seemed like they fell from an old building. "Nice garden Anra" Mizuki said laughing. Anrade shook his head.  
  
"No... I was here yesterday, there were flowers and trees everywhere! even a small pond with birds and ducks!" we all looked at each other. "Um..." Luna said walking inside. "Luna where are you going?" Dave said and hurried inside after her. I looked at Mizuki and Anrade. We shrugged and followed them in.  
  
"Luna-" "Shh!" she hushed me and looked around. We were standing behind her, waiting while she looked around with a suspicious look on her face. "I know you're here" she half-shouted. We all looked at each other confused. We heard a sound from our left and gasped.  
  
Me and Mizuki quickly ran behind Dave. Luna chuckled. "Told you someone's in here". She moved forward. Anrade tried telling her to stop but she didn't listen. She bent down next to a dead bush and used her hands to open the bush.  
  
Suddenly, something sharp went through her hand and there was blood everywhere.


End file.
